leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
King's Rock
|jtrans=King's Symbol |gen=II |colorscheme=items |fling=yes }} |colorscheme=items}} |} The King's Rock (Japanese: King's Symbol) is a type of held item introduced in Generation II. It allows and to evolve into and , respectively, and also allows the holder's moves to cause Pokémon to flinch. In the core series games Price |N/A| 50}} | 6,000| 50}} |N/A| 50}} |N/A| 2,500}} |} |} Effect In battle Grants certain moves used by the holder a chance of causing targets to . Generation II Grants the moves listed below a ~12% (30/256) chance of causing targets to flinch. Unlike flinching caused by other means in this generation, King's Rock can cause ing and Pokémon to flinch as well. Only the final strike of a multi-strike move has a chance of causing the target to flinch. Generations III and IV Grants the moves listed below a 10% chance of causing each target to flinch. This chance is not affected by . Each strike of a multi-strike move has an independent chance of causing the target to flinch. Flinching caused this way is no longer different to flinching caused by other means. Generation V onward Grants all attacking moves that do not already have a chance to flinch a 10% chance of causing each target to flinch. This chance is affected by and the rainbow created by and . Moves affected before Generation V |} Outside battles Causes to evolve into when traded while holding it; causes to evolve into when traded while holding it. Description |May make the foe flinch. (HOLD)}} |A hold item that may cause flinching when a foe is hit.}} |An item to be held by a Pokémon. It may cause the foe to flinch upon taking damage.}} |A hold item that may cause flinching when the foe is hit.}} |An item to be held by a Pokémon. It may cause the foe to flinch when the holder inflicts damage.}} |An item to be held by a Pokémon. When the holder inflicts damage, the target may flinch.}} |An item to be held by a Pokémon. When the holder successfully inflicts damage, the target may also flinch.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | Slowpoke Well | (held by Gaven's from the second rematch onward) Held by (2% chance) and (2% chance) |- | | Mossdeep City | (streak of 35 or more) , (64 BP) Held by (5% chance) |- | | Sevault Canyon | Trainer Tower (prize for defeating Mixed Mode) |- | | | Mt. Battle (10,000 Poké Coupons) |- | | | Mt. Battle (8,000 Poké Coupons) |- | | Celestic Town | , held by (5% chance) |- | | Slowpoke Well | , Pokéathlon Dome (3000 Pts.) Held by (5% chance) and (5% chance) |- | | | 7200 Poké Coupons |- | | Icirrus City | (treasure hunter) Held by (5% chance), (5% chance), (5% chance), (5% chance), and (5% chance) |- | | Nuvema Town, Icirrus City | Join Avenue ( ); White Forest (Store 4) Held by (5% chance), (5% chance), (5% chance), and (5% chance) Pokémon Dream Radar (Simulator β) |- | | | |- | | Lumiose City ( ) | Held by (5% chance), (5% chance), (5% chance), (5% chance), and (5% chance) |- | | Mossdeep City | Held by (5% chance) |- | | | (Lv. 2) |- | | ( ) | Battle Tree (32 BP) Held by (5% chance), (5% chance), (5% chance), (5% chance), and (5% chance) |- | | ( ) | Battle Tree (32 BP) Fishing at Ula'ula Island (Malie Garden, , , ) Held by (5% chance), (5% chance), (5% chance), (5% chance), (5% chance), and (5% chance) |} |} In spin-off games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series The King's Rock appears in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team and Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time, Explorers of Darkness, and Explorers of Sky. Price |3000 |1 }} |1000 |1 }} |} |} Effect If the player offers both a and King's Rock at Luminous Cave or Luminous Spring, or can be evolved into or , respectively. This consumes the Link Cable and King's Rock. If thrown, it will deal 1 damage (2 if sticky). Using this item in a dungeon will consume it, with no effect. Description |It enables a certain kind of Pokémon to evolve. Give it to the Pokémon when it's ready to evolve.}} |An impressive icon that conveys a kingly nobility. It allows certain kinds of Pokémon to evolve.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | | Wish Cave (Kecleon Shop: 13, 26, 33, 41, 49, 59, 65, 71, 78, 83, 88, 93F) |- | | | Treasure boxes, Job requests (★3-★9) Mystifying Forest (Kecleon Shop: 5F, 7F, 9F, 11F, 13F), Lake Afar (Kecleon Shop: B3F, B5F, B7F, B9F, B11F, B13F, B15F, B17F, B19F, B21F, B23F), Midnight Forest (Kecleon Shop: B5F, B7F, B9F, B11F, B13F, B15F, B17F, B19F, B21F, B23F) |} |} Appearance Pokémon GO The King's Rock is required to evolve certain Pokémon in Pokémon GO: * requires 100 Candy and a King's Rock to evolve into . * requires 50 Slowpoke Candy and a King's Rock to evolve into . The King's Rock was added to Pokémon GO on February 16, 2017. Description |A rock that can make certain species of Pokémon evolve. It looks like a crown.}} |} |} Acquisition Starting at level 10, King's Rocks can be obtained by searching PokéStops or s. While normally rare, from March 21, 2017 onward, the player is guaranteed to find an Evolution item when obtaining the bonus for spinning a Photo Disc for the seventh day in a row. Additionally, the player receives a King's Rock when completing part 3 of the Special Research "A Ripple in Time". In the anime A King's Rock first appeared in Ring Masters, where received it as a prize for winning the Sumo Conference. 's later used it to evolve itself into a in Outrageous Fortunes. Another King's Rock appeared in A Crowning Achievement, where it was found on a rock after the water level in the local river dropped dramatically; Alice's used it to evolve into a . A King's Rock appeared in Showdown At Linoone as one of the items . In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Quilava Quandary, was given a King's Rock by the Day-Care Couple after training with them, giving it to his to hold. In Ampharos Amore, Gold's newly evolved was able to use the King's Rock to evolve into a Politoed when it was temporarily traded to . In Yikes, Yanmega! II, Roseanne revealed that she researched Evolution items while studying Pokémon Evolution, including the King's Rock. In the TCG A King's Rock is featured in the artwork of the card and the card, as well as the reprint of the same Slowking. Trivia * Only three moves changed whether they were affected by the King's Rock between Generation III and IV: , , and are affected in Generation III but not in Generation IV. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=王者之證 王者的信物 |zh_cmn=王者之證 / 王者之证 王者的信物 王者象徵 |da=Kongens sten |de=King-Stein |fr=Roche Royale |it=Roccia Di Re |ko=왕의징표석 Wang-ui Jingpyoseok |pl=Kamienny Król Królewski Diadem Królewski Kamień/ |pt_br=Pedra do Rei (games, EP260, manga) Pedra Rei (EP247) Rocha Real (EP194) |es=Roca del Rey |vi=Con dấu Hoàng Gia }} External links *On Smogon's Itemdex: **Generation II **Generation III **Generation IV **Generation V **Generation VI **Generation VII Category:Held items Category:Evolution-inducing held items Category:In-battle effect items Category:Pokémon Mystery Dungeon items Category:Items in Pokémon GO de:King-Stein es:Roca del rey fr:Roche Royale it:Roccia di Re ja:おうじゃのしるし zh:王者之证（道具）